Alternate!
by XxilTwilight.xX
Summary: Have you ever thought that the start of twilight how bella met edward was realli dull? Here is my alternate!
1. Chapter 1

"Don't you understand Chloe?" I yelled at my sister her face crumpled, oh no I thought here come the water works.

"Come on Clo you do this every single time and mum falls for it and makes me take you with me," She just started sobbing at the top of her lungs. God I hate having a younger sister. Mum makes me take her every single place I do, even if I am going out on a date.

"Esme!" Mum screeched at me from downstairs.

"Yes darling mother?" I shouted back I knew that would annoy her.

"Don't be like that stop making your sister cry all the time you are going out tonight, take her with you just do it I need you girls out my hair." GOD!

"Mum I cant the film me and Carlisle are going to see is rated 13 she is only 11 please don't make me take her," I could try but I know what mum is going to say, no darling you need to take her go and see a different film like Puppy War.

"Oh Esme please don't be difficult why don't you go and see that film Clo has been dying to see for ages what is it? Puppy War?" She said in a pleading tone. This is it I have been dying to do this ever since dad left.

"NO MUM, NO I need to have my own life I have been going out with Carlisle for three months we are really serious about each other and like we have never had any time alone. At school we don't have ANY time and it seems like every time we go out we get lumbered with Clo. I don't like this you are lumbering her with me because you cannot cope since dad left so you make me look after YOUR children. You are so selfish just because you don't have a life anymore doesn't mean that you can wreak mine!" I yelled with all my force, grabbing my purse I stormed down the stairs I saw mum tears streaking down her face silent tears I thought. She looked at me but she couldn't do this to me not anymore.

"Bye mum," I said waving slightly as I opened the door letting myself out.

**Girl missing. **

Esme Swan was announced missing last night after she stormed out of her home, which she lives in with her single mother and little sister, after a fight with her mother over boyfriend issues.

Esme is 5'6 with light brown hair that looks almost dark ginger. The clothes she left the house in were; a plain black t-shirt and white leather jacket, cream mini skirt along with black strapy stilettos. She has hazel eyes and was wearing very dark eye make-up when she left.

Police officers say that they suspect Carlisle Hallow after he told his parents he was running away last night as supposed to be meeting up with Esme at the cinema. Neither of the two have been seen on the CCTV footage from the Cinema so they cannot trace where these two teens went and if they ever met up last night at all.

Esme's mother is distressed and will not talk to us about what happened when Esme left, however her little sister will talk to us about this terrible accident.

See Page 6 for the interview with Chloe Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

That is the story about my auntie, I don't really understand why she never came back. My nana has never recovered she cannot love me or my mum properly because we 'look too much like Esme' so I don't see her much. Mum says that she hates Esme not just for leaving her when she was so young but changing her mum, the mother she loved into a monster.

"Bella, come down now, the new neighbours have arrived." Mum shouted up the stairs at me, the house next door had been on the market for ages and we had not had neighbours. Our new ones were moving in today though, mum was really excited. I pelted down the stairs because if you didn't come immediately mum would get angry. I was wearing my new white skirt that was knee length and I adored it! The door was open mum was chatting to someone over the fence this woman well she was a teenager was beautiful she had long blonde hair, was tall had a great figure and her face was perfect. She smiled at me her teeth were pearly white yet had a sinister jagged edge to them.

"Hey there I'm Rosalie Cullen," she said to me offering me her perfect hand. I shook it.

"Hi, my names Bella will you be going school here?" I asked still in shock.

"Yeah I will be in year 11 you?" She asked smiling that amazing smile at me again.

"I'm in year ten." I stuttered slowly I wasn't normally shy but in front of almost beauty that should be royal, I was.

"That is great Alex, Alice and Jasper, two of my brothers and my sister will be in that year its good they will have you to show them around!" She sang I didn't realise how amazing her voice was.

"Wow, are they triplets?" I asked mum nudged me and gave me that look which meant. GOD Bella don't be so nosy!

"Oh, no not really see we are all adopted all six of us we got adopted by…" She was then interrupted by another beautiful lady who was classed as an adult not a teenager but she was just as beautiful as Rosalie but she was not as glorious.

"Sorry to disturb, but Rosalie can get very carried away when she starts talking and we have to get everything in and start un packing things sorry we will come round later, if that is okay to get to know each other?" The other beautiful lady said her voice was so angelic just like her features. I recognized her from somewhere but only very little just couldn't remember.

"Bella hun, will you get the door?" Mum said from the kitchen she was actually baking god she really wanted to impress the neighbours. As I lurched off the sofa and to the door I realised Rosalie and the other woman were amazingly beautiful, would the others be to? As I opened the door my question was answered they were all amazing standing there in the light of our porch they were all stunning.

"Hello again Bella," Rosalie said, "can we come in?" She asked her face almost smirking.

"Yeah, sorry mum is in the kitchen come in, sit down." She smiled a nicer smile this time.

"Sorry I haven't introduced the rest of us yet have I? This is Alice, Alex, Jasper, Holly, Emmett and Edward. These are our adopted parents Lexi and Michel." She said pointing to each member of her perfect family. Alice was small with dark hair and had a great fashion sense. Alex was very tall with very dark short hair and rather lanky skinny limbs. Jasper was smaller then Alex with blonde cropped hair and obviously a couple with Alice because they were holding hands. Holly was taller than Rosalie but still smaller than Alex, her face was perfect her bright red hair came down to her wide shoulders. She didn't care about her clothes she was just wearing sweat pants and a jumper but she was still perfect. She had the most amazing eyelashes I couldn't stop thinking they were really long and like GINGER! Emmett was like a bear, he was tall and sort of scary he had great big bulging muscles and dark-ish brown hair that was a mass of curls. Edward was the best out of all of them he was tall mysterious looking he also had big muscles but not as big as Emmett's he had bronze hair that was spiked up and the best jaw and facial lines EVER. Lexi turned out to be the woman I had met earlier and Michel was really young with blonde hair and a kind face but like all the others astonishingly beautiful.

"Hey, my name is Bella oh Rosalie just said that! Make yourself at home." Just then mum came in to save me from this embarrassment! When mum saw Lexi she froze then Michel came in from the bathroom where he had been, this shocked mum even more.

"GET OUT ALL OF YOU, EVEN YOU BELLA **JUST GET OUT!!!"** Mum yelled at us as we stood there astonished. I burst into tears I mean my own mum was kicking me out and I had no idea why.

"Get your things out of my house and never come back," She said looking directly at me I did as she asked gathering all my possessions and as the tears streamed down my face all the things ran through my head. Where did I know that Lexi woman from? Why was mum so shocked to see Lexi and Michel did she recognize them as well?

God this bed is comfortable. I am lying her thinking about how comfy the bed is when my mum is next door and god knows what she could be up to. She could have committed suicide I should have stayed talked to her about this whole thing. I am at the Cullen's house as they thought I should be near my house just in case mum wanted me back and I couldn't stay with nana. I was staying in Alice's room while she slept on the sofa I felt bad I should be sleeping on the sofa. I found out that Alex and Holly shared a room because they were like a thing. So were Emmett and Rosalie so they shared a room. Jasper and Alice like I thought were a couple but they didn't believe in having sex before getting married so they had separate rooms. Edward did not have a partner so he had his own room, lastly Lexi and Michel shared a room. Yeah a lot of rooms right? There house was really big compared to ours! They had 6 bedroom three of them en-suites and a huge open plan downstairs. Alice's room has the biggest walk in wardrobe it is as big as my room! Alice is really sweet lending me her room but I cant sleep I just keep thinking about mum, also there is this amazing music coming from somewhere inside the house a piano playing. I have to find where it is coming from.

_Knock Knock,_

"Come in," the musical voice said from the other side of the door.

"Edward? Its me Bella," I said into the darkness of the room. This is where the music was coming from the only room in the house that I hadn't been shown Edward's. Suddenly I felt breath on my neck and the lights came on. The room was so dark there were no windows only one bed and a huge white grand piano.

"I heard your playing, you're amazing how can you play in the dark?" I asked stuttering a bit this was all so strange.

"I eat a lot of carrots!" She said a chuckling sarcastic edge to his voice.

"I hate carrots so like I cant see in the dark but is that really even true I mean have they ever scientifically proven this?" I said sounding like an idiot.

"Sorry, I tend to babble if I'm in a situation I don't completely feel comfterable in!" I said laughing at myself I heard his soft musical laugh almost echo mine. The room was hardly full to the brim so our laughs bounced back at us from the walls.

"So you like my music eh?" He said sounding a bit cocky.

"Yeah its well amazing how do you play so well I have had piano lessons since I was 7 but I still cannot play that well!" I said I was very annoyed but tried not to let it show.

"Well just natural talent I suppose!" He laughed then walking – well cannot call it walking he more like glided – across to the piano and started playing again.


End file.
